


Me and my Husband

by kingshultz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Hanniballecter, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, Some Begging, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange, Willgraham, i love mitski, idk - Freeform, its just a cute short fic between these two animalistic men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingshultz/pseuds/kingshultz
Summary: I just wanted to write a cute, marriage fic between Hannibal and Will. And I also wanted to incorporate some Mitski in there because she completes me and this song completes me. I also wanted to add smut but I didn't know if it fits so lemme know if you want some ok thanks bye enjoy xoxo
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Me and my Husband

The cool wind always swept heavily across the courtyard, bustling through the few short trees and leaving a trail of orange and brown leaves across the stoned floor. There was one particularly beautiful tree that Hannibal often tended to, a breathtaking 25-year-old cherry blossom tree. It stood planted near the side of the courtyard, a perfect view from where Will currently sat, watching Hannibal as he watered the soil, small blossoms falling upon his shoulders. Despite a book sitting open on his lap with words staring up at Will impatiently to read, he couldn’t take his eyes away from the site ahead of him. It was almost straight out of a film. 

Once Hannibal seemed satisfied with his maintenance, he walked back towards Will, looking over his shoulder every few steps to gaze in amazement at the tree. Finally, he reached the wooden loveseat Will was seated at. He didn’t sit down before looking at the tree, again, silent in awe. 

“It is beautiful,” Will said, almost laughing at how awestruck the other man was. 

“Breathtaking,” Hannibal replied, his back still to Will. Finally, he sat and gave Will a smile. “Sakura.”

“Cherry blossoms,” Will translated for no one, closing the book in his lap.

“That tree is possibly my most favourite part of this entire house, and courtyard.” Hannibal nudged Will’s shoulder with his own, almost coyly, before adding, “Apart from you, of course.”

Will just grinned, turning his head to hide the reddened flush he was sure was creeping behind his collar. He gazed among the other trees, plants, lamplights, and even small wild animals lingering in the courtyard. In the center of the yard were four ginormous, lush green trees that gave the illusion of springing from the same root, each one stretching out in an opposite direction. That was most likely his favourite plant in the whole courtyard, the one that seemed to reach into the sky, but was merely held back by gravity. The way there were four identical trees that seemed to be put together, but in reality, are wholly separate. He didn’t know why, but he admired it. 

“That’s my favourite thing in this entire house,” Will said suddenly, lifting his chin towards it. “Apart from you. Of course.”

Hannibal laughed, just a soft, barely-there exhale, but enough to make Will’s heart clench. He turned to Hannibal, mirroring the man’s smile, and picked a pink blossom off of his shoulder. He held it between them, just admiring it. When he looked back into Hannibal’s eyes, he found the man looking right at him, an inexplicable look on his face. 

“What is it?” Will whispered, suddenly feeling the atmosphere grow quiet. 

Hannibal swallowed, his face inches from Will’s. His usually confident eyes seemed shy, barely being able to keep contact. The wind started to deafen Will as his anxiety grew, wondering why the doctor wasn’t just spitting out whatever it was he wanted to say. 

“Would you ever marry me, Will?”

Maybe it was the way Hannibal asked, or the way he immediately looked away after asking the question, or the way Will seemed too confused to take the question seriously, but all Will did in response to Hannibal’s question was laugh, a little stunned, and then leaned back against the seat. 

“I don’t know,” he finally answered after what felt like an eternity, looking ahead of him and not at the man next to him. He laughed again, awkwardly. “Why are you asking me that?”

Hannibal seemed… upset. His Adam’s apple bobbed with another thick swallow, then he turned to face the cherry blossom tree. He dusted the leftover blossoms off of his shoulders, then stood up. He didn’t even answer Will, which was completely unlike him, and just took off into their house. Will remained seated, a little startled by how fast that all just went, then twisted his body to stare at the door Hannibal had disappeared through. The blossom finally fell from his fingers onto what was Hannibal’s spot. What the fuck just happened?

-

Hannibal was cooking dinner by the time Will decided to speak to him. After the incident in the courtyard, he decided to give the older man his space and not bombard him with the millions of questions he had. Will tried to convince himself that that was his only reasoning, though deep down he knew he was just unsure of how to deal with Hannibal being upset. Will meant to give Hannibal more space, more time, but he couldn’t help entering the kitchen quietly and just standing by the entrance. 

Hannibal looked up from where he was chopping green onions, barely giving Will the once-over he always did, and instead looked right back at the cutting board. 

“Would you like to help?” 

Will rubbed his palms against his pants, nodding silently. He approached the opposite end of the island, waiting for Hannibal to give him something to do. The older man put down his knife onto the cutting board, wiped his hands on his apron, then pushed the cutting board toward Will. 

It took Will another couple of minutes before he finally spoke. “I didn’t mean I’d never marry you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal didn’t reply, didn’t even stop stirring whatever was on the stove, didn’t even turn around to face Will. The only differing movement Will noticed was the slight shift in Hannibal’s shoulder blades. 

Will approached the man, slowly, and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist. He rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder and spoke into his ear.

“If you want us to get married, just say that. I’ll do it. We’ve done everything else, haven’t we?”

Will meant the last bit to be a playful joke, but instead of receiving a smile from the other man all he got was Hannibal shrugging himself out of Will’s embrace. He turned around, looking down at Will, eyes hard. He looked borderline irritated. 

“I don’t wish to marry you just for the sake of my needs, Will, or for the sake of it being expected of us. I’d want it because we both desire it. If you don’t, then that is perfectly fine. But please, don’t pretend.” 

He moved around Will, back to the island. He took over chopping once again. 

“I want it, Hannibal,” Will insisted. “Who said I didn’t?”

“You did,” Hannibal replied vaguely. 

“When? I just said that I didn’t know.”

“Why don’t you know, Will?” Hannibal looked up. “What’s so difficult to decide? Haven’t we confessed our love to one another? Haven’t we proven our loyalty?”

“We have, you know we have, but--”

“But you don’t know,” Hannibal interrupted. He stared at Will awhile longer, then carried his onions to the stove. “I need to finish dinner, Will.”

Will looked at the man a little sadly, feeling more than useless. “Can I at least help?” 

“I’d rather work alone.”

-

Dinner was quiet, practically silent apart from some compliments from Will and a monotone dinner menu explained by Hannibal. All that ran through Will’s head was how astounded he was by Hannibal’s level of upset. It was such a domestic, petty, girlfriend/boyfriend type of argument, yet here the two of them were, having it. These two men have seen each other covered in blood, naked, vicious, battered, and bruised. They have tended to one another’s wounds and caused them, and have spent nights pleasuring each other until tears fell and cries could be heard. They’ve been through everything, Will has seen and understood Hannibal in every emotion, yet here was where he got lost. Confused. It was almost hysterical. 

He waited in their bedroom for almost an hour after dinner for Hannibal to come to bed. The man didn’t show. He peeked into the living room, the study, the kitchen, lounge, everywhere, but he couldn’t find Hannibal. Finally, he went out to the courtyard, and saw the man sitting on the same bench as earlier, reading a book. 

Without saying a word, Will approached Hannibal, standing ahead of him. Hannibal’s legs were crossed, stretched out long, and he looked up at Will. In a single movement, Will dropped to his knees. It took a minute for Hannibal to uncross his legs, inviting the younger man to lean forward, and rest his hands on Hannibal’s knees and stare up at him. 

“I’m sorry, Hannibal,” Will whispered, the moonlight casting a beautiful shine across the doctor’s face. “Please don’t make me sleep alone.”

He was practically begging for a touch from Hannibal, needing to feel the man’s hand in his hair or on his face. Hannibal just gazed down at Will, then turned back to his book. 

“You know I love you,” Will spoke, louder, feeling anger rise in his chest. “So why are you doing this? I’ll marry you, I’ll do anything. I want to. I just didn’t…”

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow, looking down at Will and waiting for him to continue. 

“I just didn’t see the point. We’re practically married already, and have been for months. The last marriage I was in, with Molly… I rushed into it. I did it for the sake of a label, of reassurance to myself that I had someone when you weren’t there, and that it wouldn’t be easy for them to leave when things got hard. With you, I knew you’d accept me no matter who I was. You always have. I didn’t need to think about marrying you, I’ve always felt like I already was.” 

For a long minute, Hannibal didn’t say anything. He looked down at the man at his knees, felt how hard Will was gripping his thighs, and saw how desperate he was in his eyes. A strong hand fell into Will’s hair, rubbing at his scalp with sincerity. Will practically moaned, his eyes fluttering shut with pleasure and happiness to be touched. A smile pulled at Hannibal’s lips, and Will didn’t hesitate before leaning upwards to press his lips to Hannibal’s. They kept their lips pressed for longer than necessary, Will’s hand resting at the nape of the other man’s neck.

“Since I’m already on my knees,” Will laughed breathily. He picked up a cherry blossom from the floor next to him, one that just seemed to be in the right place at the right time. He held it up to Hannibal, eyes wide and soft. 

“Will you be my husband, Hannibal Lecter?”

Hannibal laughed, loud and hearty. He grinned wide enough to crinkle his eyes. Will noticed how intense the shine in his eyes was, how in love Hannibal seemed in the moment. It was like a romantic filmic scene, Will on his knees with the moonlight cast over the two of them, smiles so wide it felt as if they might break. 

Hannibal took the blossom from Will’s fingers, tentatively, and kissed the younger man’s fingers as they slipped away. “I will. And will you be mine, Will Graham?”

“Always have been.”

Hannibal ordered them some expensive pair of rings online, and refused to show Will a picture of them, insisting it should be a surprise. They came in about a week after their proposal, both at the same time, wrapped in beautiful turquoise packages and white silk ribbons. Hannibal had woken Will up by placing the practically weightless gift on his chest, then waiting for Will to fully come to consciousness and unwrap it.

Will unwrapped the box, rubbing his tired eyes and then widening them in amazement at the ring. It was a pure gold band, and it had three small diamonds encrusted into the middle. When he peeked closer (he had to squint without his glasses) he noticed words engraved onto the inside.

Forever conjoined.

Will’s realized he was smiling, so wide it made him laugh. He pulled Hannibal in, kissed him, and let the man slip the ring onto his finger. He did the same for Hannibal’s ring, once that had the exact same engraved words, but a different design. They kissed again, longer, deeper. They both knew that as twisted as they might be, they’d always be twisted together.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments, kudos and any feedback! <3


End file.
